


The Christmas Gift

by Phantom_Lover



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Lover/pseuds/Phantom_Lover
Summary: Julie and Luke have been friends for a long time. This Christmas, if all goes according to plan, their greatest gift will be each other. (Modern AU)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	The Christmas Gift

“You do know no matter which one you pick, we’re going to have to drag it back to your place, right?” Luke remarked grumpily.   
  
He and Julie had been walking around a busy Christmas tree lot for the better part of an hour, the snow falling in thick flakes around them.  
  
“I know, but it has to be perfect.” Julie replied.  
  
“What does that even mean?”  
  
“It means it has to have just the right amount of fullness, no bad branches and soft needles.” She went on to explain, stroking the limb of a nearby tree appraisingly.  
  
“Did you read that in some book?” Luke asked, giving her a half-lidded look.  
  
“I googled.” She replied haughtily, moving to the next tree.  
  
“Well, whatever. I’m starting to lose feeling in my feet, Jules. Can you please just pick one already?” Luke whined trudging closely behind her.  
  
Julie stopped and turned on her heel to face Luke. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and tightened the scarf around his neck. She did up the top button of his coat and adjusted the thick stocking knit hat on his head.  
  
“If you weren’t being such a big baby and actually helped me look, we could’ve left a long time ago.” She said through a clenched smile.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and bounced on the balls of his feet. He loosened his too tight scarf then rubbed his mittened hands together.  
  
“Ok, I like the looks of that one. That looks like a good Juju tree.” He said motioning haphazardly at a small pine in the distance.  
  
Julie shot him a curious look and walked over to investigate the one he pointed at. She walked around it once, twice, gave one of the branches a firm tug, and then declared it to be perfect. Luke whooped triumphantly, gaining the attention of some of the other shoppers.  
  
“Now what?” He asked after the tree was wrapped and paid for.  
  
“I’ll get us a cab.” Julie suggested leaning the tree in Luke’s direction for him to hold.  
  
“At this time of day? You must’ve inhaled too much pine.” He called after her while she made her way to the curb.  
  
Luke grumbled under his breath as he hoisted up the tree, somehow managing to carry it to where Julie stood trying desperately to hail a cab.  
  
“Come on,” Luke huffed, picking up the tree again and moving down the sidewalk toward the subway entrance. “These cab drivers want to deal with this tree about as much as I do.”  
  
Julie rolled her eyes and hurried to catch up with him to share part of the load. The two wrestled the tree onto the subway, up the front steps of her brownstone and into the living room by the big front window. She brought out her boxes of ornaments while Luke set the mood with some Christmas music. She chuckled to herself hearing Luke’s cursing at the tangle of lights he was stringing while she stood in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
“Ta da!” Luke announced triumphantly while Julie set the table.  
  
When she came to look, he gestured toward the tree like a model on a game show showing off a prize. Julie broke into a wide smile and clapped appreciatively. Luke smiled back and took a bow.  
  
After dinner they began to hang the ornaments. Julie was surprised to find that Luke was very meticulous about each ones’ placement on the tree. Julie hummed along to the Christmas music while they worked side by side, with only the occasional admonishment from Luke about where a particular decoration should go. Every once in awhile Julie would offer up stories and history behind particularly special ones.  
  
She stood back to assess their work while Luke rooted through the final box. As he pulled one last ornament from the container, it slipped through his fingers and smashed on the ground. Julie turned to see the source of the sound. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of the pieces strewn on the floor.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Julie. I didn’t mean to.” Luke hastily apologized seeing the sadness on her face.  
  
Julie shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I know. It was an accident.”  
  
She knelt down beside him and gingerly picked up one of the pieces, laying it in her palm. “This was one of my mom’s favorites. My grandmother had given it to her.” Julie explained.  
  
Luke was overwhelmed by even more guilt now that he knew the significance behind it. “Maybe we can fix it?” He suggested.  
  
Julie shook her head grimly looking at the dozens of tiny shards on the floor. She stood and wandered off muttering something about finding a broom.  
  
“I’ll clean this up, Jules.” Luke called while he picked up the salvageable parts.  
  
He took them to the kitchen and pretended to discard the pieces in the trash, tucking them gently in his jacket pocket instead. Careful not to let Julie see. He felt determined to save them despite her doubt.  
  
Later that night Luke sat down at his kitchen table with super glue in hand and made an attempt to put the ornament back together. While he waited for the glue to set, he fell down a rabbit hole finding information about the tile. He was pretty sure he knew more about it now than Julie ever did. In his searches he also discovered a local artist that created custom Talavera tiles who was willing to make him a replica of the broken one for a very pretty penny. Luke didn’t mind though. He knew Julie was worth it and seeing her happy set his mind in motion.  
  
“What is with you?” Julie asked through a mouth full of Chinese take out. “You’ve been giving me that goofy look all night.”  
  
It was true, Luke could barely contain his excitement as they watched Die Hard together on the couch with Christmas dinner in hand. He kept glancing at Julie from the corner of his eye trying to hide his smile.  
  
“Ok, I know we said no gifts,” Luke began though he was quickly drowned out by Julie’s groans.  
  
“Yes, we said no gifts.” She admonished leaning forward to set her take out container on the coffee table.  
  
“Ok, don’t be mad, but I got you something.” He rushed out, unable to keep his secret anymore.  
  
“Luke Patterson! That completely defeats the purpose of no gifts!”  
  
“I know.” He replied, a wide smile on his face. His eyes sparkled excitedly.  
  
Setting his dinner down on the table, he rushed to his coat hanging by the door. He retrieved two smallish boxes, each wrapped in different paper, from his pockets.  
  
“Two?” Julie gawked before her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. “You’re in so much trouble.”  
  
Luke sat back down on the couch before handing over the first box.  
  
“Open it first and then decide.” He bit his lip smiling eagerly.  
  
Julie unwrapped the gift giving him a curious look. Once she’d gotten the lid off the box, she sat unmoving staring at the contents inside.  
  
“What did you do?” She finally managed to whisper.  
  
“I had a new one made. I know it’s not exactly the same, but I hope it helps keep the memory for you.”  
  
“Oh my gosh, it’s perfect!” She exclaimed. “You didn’t have to do that!”  
  
“Yes, I did. I’d do anything for you, Julie. You know that.” He replied, growing serious.  
  
She gave him a shy smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well, I love it. I’m not sure how you’re going to top that.” She said eyeing the other box in his lap.  
  
“I don’t know, you tell me which is better.” He remarked handing her the next gift.  
  
Julie unwrapped and opened the second box, pulling the once broken original ornament out to study it. She suddenly let out a sound that was something like a laugh and a sob as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
“I fixed it.” Luke offered gently. “Sorta.”  
  
Julie threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. They held one another for a long while, neither wanting to leave the comfort of the embrace. Julie sniffled and pulled back to wipe her face.  
  
“Sorry, I got your shirt a little wet.” She said bashfully.  
  
Luke shrugged nonchalantly. He cupped her cheek with his hand, searching her eyes, “Julie there's something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He began, swallowing hard.  
  
“Sure, what’s up?” She said trying to keep her tone casual though she felt her stomach knot at the sudden seriousness of the moment.  
  
Luke pulled his hand back letting it rest on her knee. He took a deep breath before he began, “We’ve been friends for a long time.”  
  
“Over five years.” Julie confirmed, wondering where this speech was going.  
  
“Right, over five years.” Luke breathed out seeming slightly put off by the interruption. “And in those five years I’ve come to realize something...” He paused. “Julie, I think- I think I’m in lo-“  
  
The sound of the front door suddenly banging open followed by a man’s voice calling, “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!” into the house caused Julie and Luke to startle.  
  
There was a great deal of thumping and scraping noises that came after that, accompanied by other voices mixed together in argument.  
  
“Dad?” Julie exclaimed as she quickly made her way from the couch to the front door to investigate. “Carlos? Tia? Oh, my gosh! What are you guys doing here?”  
  
“Oh mija, we couldn’t leave you alone again on Christmas.” Her Aunt Victoria exclaimed pulling Julie close and covering her face in kisses.  
  
“Doesn’t look like she had that problem.” Her brother Carlos teased as Luke came around the corner. “How’s it going, Luke?” Carlos asked, giving him a wry smile as the two embraced in greeting.  
  
“Oh, Luke!” Victoria cried pushing Carlos out of the way to hug Luke herself. “It’s so good to see you!” She said as she planted several kisses on his cheeks.  
  
“Ok, Tia. Give it a rest.” Julie admonished, pulling Luke from her aunt’s clutches.  
  
Luke stood looking pleasantly dazed by the sudden attention.  
  
Julie’s dad huffed and nudged the family’s luggage around with his foot, enough to close the front door. “I’m sorry. Did we interrupt something?” He asked, looking curiously between Julie and Luke.  
  
The two exchanged a quick glance before saying no at the same time. Julie wondered if she’d heard a hint of disappointment in Luke’s voice, or if she imagined it.  
  
“Good to see you, Ray.” Luke greeted him with a handshake and a smile.  
  
“Been keeping my little girl company for the holidays, huh?” Ray asked, giving Luke’s hand an extra hard squeeze.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Luke replied, wincing a little as he let go.  
  
“Dad!” Julie exclaimed at his implication. “It’s not like that.”  
  
“Yeah dad, they’re adults. If they wanted to...you know... keep each other company for the holidays, they could.” Carlos offered with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
“Carlos!” Julie exclaimed, secretly wishing her family hadn’t been inspired to visit her just then.  
  
Ray stood with his hands on his hips looking speculatively at Julie and Luke. Julie felt her cheeks warm.  
  
“Who’s hungry?” Victoria asked, effectively breaking the tension that seemed to crowd the room. “I’m going to make my tamales. Come help me, mija.” She called to Julie as she bustled off toward the kitchen.  
  
“Let me give you guys a hand with all this.” Luke offered, quickly filling his arms with luggage.  
  
Julie gave Luke a sympathetic look as she mouthed an apology. “We’ll talk later.” She promised him on her way to the kitchen.  
  
Except that there was hardly any time for them to talk or be alone at all over the next few days. Julie’s family kept them busy from morning until night touring the city, shopping, cooking, baking and spending time together as a group. Even if the two did have a moment to themselves, it never felt like the right time for Luke to pick back up where he’d left off that night.  
  
“He’s in love with you you know?” Carlos remarked as he and Julie stood waving from the front stoop as Luke’s cab departed for the airport on New Year’s Eve.   
  
By some miracle she and Luke finally had the house to themselves earlier that morning. Although, Luke had been too busy gathering and packing all his things to finish their conversation from Christmas. He was expected to be back on the west coast to kick off the second leg of his tour for the new year.  
  
“Shut up.” Julie said, giving Carlos a shove.  
  
“I’m serious, Jules. He told me on Christmas.” Carlos said with a shiver. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.  
  
“Wait, what? When did he tell you on Christmas?” Julie asked as the two made their way back into the house.  
  
“He was helping me with my bags, and we got to talking. I was joking around with him about us interrupting you guys, and then he told me he had been right in the middle of telling you he loves you.” Carlos shrugged and flopped on the couch grabbing for the tv remote.  
  
“Carlos!” Julie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air at her brother’s nonchalance. “Do you have any idea what this means?”  
  
Carlos shrugged, unconcerned, while he flipped through channel after channel. Julie growled in frustration, wondering what she should do with this new information.  
  
“What’s wrong, mija?” Her Aunt Victoria asked, coming from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
“Apparently Luke admitted to Carlos that he’s in love with me!” Julie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air again.  
  
“Of course, everybody knows that.” Her aunt replied casually before glancing at the time on her watch.  
  
“I didn’t know that!” Julie exclaimed, pulling her hair back from her face. “I mean, I hoped after all these years that maybe he did, but I just now find out he was like two seconds away from admitting it. And now he’s gone! What do I do?”  
  
“Do you love him back?” Her dad asked, glancing up at her from the pages of his book.  
  
Julie stopped to think for a moment. Her mind was flooded with years of memories the two shared. No matter their distance, Luke had always been there for her. They took care of each other. He’d seen her at her worst and was there to support her at her best. She wasn’t sure why it had taken so long for either of them to finally come to terms with it and admit they were more than just friends. Julie had never been more sure of anything in her entire life and the thought was terrifying.  
  
“Yes.” She finally confessed.  
  
“So? Go after him and tell him. He’s not that far away yet. You can still catch up.” Carlos suggested as he flipped through the channels.  
  
“I can’t just go after him. That’s ridiculous. This isn’t a movie. Life doesn’t work like that.” Julie argued. “Besides, he’s getting ready to go on tour. This isn’t exactly great timing.”  
  
“Julie,” her aunt began. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll be. There’s only one way to find out though.”  
  
Julie hesitated, her mind warring with itself. If her intuition (and her family) was right, this could be the start of something great. If she was wrong, this could ruin everything. Just because they admitted their feelings for one another didn’t suddenly guarantee happily ever after. Relationships took work and she wasn’t sure if they were ready to put in the time.  
  
“Julie, just go!” Her brother cried, startling her from her thoughts.  
  
“Ok, ok! I’m going!” She said and rushed from the house, grabbing only her coat and purse as she went.  
  
Julie quickly hailed a cab to make her way to the airport. She cursed herself realizing soon after she’d departed that she’d left her phone at home. She couldn’t waste time by turning around now to get it, so she pressed on hoping it would all work out. JFK airport was a buzzing beehive of holiday travel activity, and Julie’s confidence waned the closer they got. Especially when she saw just how many extra people were coming and going at the always-busy hub.  
  
She paid the cab driver to drop her off at the entrance of the airline she knew Luke was flying. She rushed through the doors frantically in search of him. Julie paced the concourse, catching looks from several TSA agents having gone past the security checkpoint a handful of times. She knew she probably looked like a mad woman. She cursed her petite stature, standing on tiptoe and having to jump up and down to see over the dense crowd. Finally, Julie stopped to check the flight board, feeling her heart sink at the notice of his plane’s departure. She was too late.  
  
She hugged her arms around her middle and squeezed her eyes shut wondering what her next move was. The least she could do now was hail a cab and head back home. Julie’s heart ached, but like her aunt said, if it was meant to be-it would be.  
  
As she trudged her way up the steps and in the front door, she expected to find her family there to tell them that she was too late. It wasn’t meant to be.  
  
What she wasn’t expecting to see was Luke standing in her living room waiting for her.  
  
“Luke, what are you doing here?” She rushed out, her heart pounding. “Shouldn’t you be on a plane headed for the other side of the country right now? I-I went to the airport. I saw that your plane left. You’re not on it. You’re here.” She said, stating the obvious.  
  
“Yeah, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t leave.” He said stuffing his hands inside his jean pockets.  
  
“What about the tour? Your first show is in two days.” Julie said hurrying to close the space between them.  
  
“I don’t give a shit about that right now.” Luke replied, his tone sharp.  
  
He pulled his hands from his pockets, clenching them at his sides.  
  
“This is your career we’re talking about here, Luke. You should probably give a shit.” Julie bristled. She didn’t want him to risk his livelihood for anything.  
  
“Well I don’t, ok? Man, I was so stupid to think that-“ Luke stopped himself and took a step back, running a shaking hand through his hair.  
  
“What? That you could skip out on your responsibilities and everything was magically going to be ok?”  
  
Luke sighed, “No, that I could come back here and tell you-“  
  
“Tell me what?” Julie asked, stepping close to him once more.  
  
“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”  
  
Julie fell silent, breathing heavy. “Ok,” she replied, feeling dazed at his words.  
  
“Are you in love with me?”  
  
“Please don’t ask me that.” She said realizing there was no taking it back once she admitted it.  
  
“Julie, are you in love with me?” Luke pressed.  
  
“I shouldn’t be in love with you.” Julie admitted taking a step back.  
  
“Julie, just answer me, please! Are you in love with me?” Luke pleaded.  
  
Julie couldn’t take it any longer. “Fine! Yes, ok? I’m madly in-freaking-love with you! Now what? What could you possibly do with that information?”  
  
“This.” He said just before claiming her mouth with his.  
  
Time seemed to stand still when their lips met. Julie’s whole body tingled, and her knees went weak. Luke’s heart was pounding beneath her hands that were pressed to his chest.  
  
He cradled the back of her head with one hand, lacing his fingers in her soft curls. His other hand lazily trailed down her side, curved around her hip and slipped just beneath the hem of her sweater to rest on the small of her back. Luke pressed their bodies closer, turning his head just enough to deepen their kiss. The two held nothing back, their mouths demanding in this long overdue moment. Luke made a throaty sound when Julie grazed his tongue with hers.  
  
By the time Julie had become aware of her hands, they had departed from Luke’s chest and slipped under the hem of his shirt. She instantly wanted to know if he felt as good as he looked in those cologne ads of his. His skin was smooth and warm. With a feather-soft touch, Julie ran her fingertips down the dips and ripples of his toned stomach.  
  
Luke pulled back breathless, “That tickles.” He smirked, pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
The two stood perfectly still for a moment to catch their breath. It was as if no one else existed and nothing else mattered.  
  
Julie wondered if she should kiss him again. Even though they’d known each other a long time, this felt new. She felt vulnerable and a little nervous. As if sensing her hesitation, Luke brought his hands to gently cup her face. He pressed his lips to hers with a kiss so tender she thought her heart might melt on the spot.  
  
Julie’s eyes fluttered open after they’d parted. “Now what?” She whispered.  
  
“I’ve got a couple ideas.” Luke replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
Julie squealed in surprise as Luke unexpectedly grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way to her room.  
  
“Luke, what about my family?” Julie protested through her laughter.  
  
“I told them to get lost for awhile. We have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
